In many manufacturing environments a manufacturing of an item requires specific action of a worker and in some cases coordinated action between multiple workers. If one of the workers fails to perform a prescribed role the task may not be accomplished. Where a workforce team is commissioned to perform a task the nonperformance of one of the workers can prevent completion of a task notwithstanding flawless performance by the remaining members of the team.
Because of the potential losses attendant to the failure of an individual or of a team to perform, business entities invest considerable resources in training workforces including workforce teams. The goal of workforce training programs is to improve worker skill and efficiency. The specific goal of a workforce team training program is twofold: (1) first to improve efficiency of operation by a team and to improve coordination of action among team members of a team; and (2) to identify team members who are likely to be non-performers in a real world application so that so the likely non-performers can be removed from a team prior to a next real world application.
Training seminars for training of workforces including workforce teams are expensive for a variety of reasons. For example, the trainees often have to travel from remote locations to a central training location. Also, coordinators have to be commissioned to run the training seminar. Still further, expensive props often have to be provided.
In patient care applications, the performance of a patient often depends on the performance of a team. For example, a vital sign reading of a patient in a crisis condition might be expected to improve if a first crises team member takes a first action with respect to the patient and a second crises team member takes a second action with respect to the patient. The performance of patient also depends on the performance of individual patient care givers irrespective of the presence or absence of coordinated action between caregivers.
There is a need for improved skill and efficiency of individual workers and among team member workers in a variety of real world applications.